


Screw Medicine Head

by PaperAnn



Series: PaperAnn's Kink Bingo 2017 Works [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charlie Ships It, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Romantic Comedy, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2017, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperAnn/pseuds/PaperAnn
Summary: Dean and Charlie are attending a regional conference when it happens.Dean scents his true mate, only to discover that not only is his future alpha sick with a cold and unable to scent him but he’s the speaker they traveled across the country to see!  While Dean is intoxicated by that scent and distracted the entire presentation, he doesn’t have a plan of attack.  Luckily, someone else does.





	Screw Medicine Head

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017  
> Square Filled: Scent Kink
> 
> Beta love to my babe [GlitchedWings](https://idjitsaviors.tumblr.com/), who's back to killing it! Yas, girl! <3

The moment the elevator doors opened was the moment Dean froze in his tracks.  He wasn’t sure if he could get out, because the most amazing scent he’d ever experienced in his entire goddamn life was filling his nostrils and—

“Hey!  Move it, buddy!”

“Dean, this is our floor.”  Charlie, his coworker elbowed him in the side, then pushed him with a more aggressive, “C’mon, dude!  What gives?”

While Dean’s feet were moving, he felt like a deer being shoved into oncoming traffic.  Quickly, if only for damage control, he scanned the area and found one of those family restroom.  Grabbing Charlie’s petite wrist, he hauled her with enough force to give the poor girl whiplash as he rushed them into the stall and locked the door behind them.  Even though it might look fishy, since she wasn't exactly carrying a pup or some shit, he didn't care!

Because now, this was good!  He could catch his breath!  It was…sterile in here.  Filled with the sharp tang of cleaning chemicals.  And… some gross scents that lingered which was kind of to be expected.  But not _that_ scent.   _The_ scent…

“Dean,” Charlie approached him with apprehension and cupped his cheeks from where he was bent over at the waist, grabbing his knees.  “Say something.  Are you having some kind of attack?  What’s going on?  You can tell me, but you’re really kind of freaking me out.”

When their eyes locked, he knew his had to be wild because Charlie looked taken aback.

“Char, I scented ‘em.  They’re on this floor!  My _true mate_!  And I don’t know whether I should turn tail and run, or find them, or what!”  Dean shook his head violently, caught up in the repercussions and the staggering concept that this was really happening... “What the hell are the odds, this is a _regional_ conference!  That means they’re not even from the area!   _We’re_ not from the goddamn area!  Would it make it better or worse if we met?  I don’t know what to do, I don’t—”

Dean was rambling, but he was keeping a pretty steady pace with his fluttering heartbeat, like a drum pounding in sync with his babbled words.  When Charlie finally appeared to understand, a new kind of shock kicked in, because when her jaw dropped she all but shouted at him.

“ _Holy flip_!  You scented your true mate?!  Duh!  You’ve got to find them!  They’re probably looking for you and you’re hiding!”  She flicked him in the shoulder.  “This is once in a lifetime shit, Winchester!  You need to get out there!”

“I doubt they scented me,” he rolled his eyes with a groan, “I was in the elevator and I booked it to _here_.  And… we’ve only got ten minutes until the presentation!  I don’t know if now’s the time…”

“It sure as hell is!” Charlie made the decision with a determination that Dean wished he had.  “You go and meet them, exchange numbers, then right after the conference, you get to know each other!  Or else you’re gonna be going crazy in your seats, sniffing around the room like hounds!  Hell, one of you may go into heat or rut!  Wouldn’t you want to meet them, like, the instant you could?!”  Then with piqued curiosity she asked a bit slower, “How did you know?”

Every part of her plan was excitement and rah-rah, except the last question.  For some reason, Charlie sounded meek, maybe even shy because that really was the thing—wasn’t it?  How did you know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, you found your true mate?

“God, Char.  The _scent_.  The most _amazing_ scent, I can’t even begin to describe,” Dean swooned a little, he knew damn well he did even though he hated it.  “It was barely just a whiff.  If I had _that_ right up in my face, oh God—I don’t know if I could keep it in my pants!  I know whoever on the other side of that tempting smell is just as fantastic.  It just…”  Dean shook himself off, and stood up straight.   
  
This was too much and not enough at the same time.  Still, he had to make a choice because lightning didn’t strike twice and he may never have this chance again...

“Okay,I gotta follow my nose, introduce myself.  Keep it in my pants,” he gave himself a mini-pep talk, reached out to the door knob, but his hand fell short.  “I can do this…right?”

“Yes, sir!”  Charlie clapped him on the back in support.  “True mates, remember?!”

When the door opened again, Dean unintentionally moaned, because it seemed like the person (alpha, beta, omega—Dean didn’t care) had been in this conference room for quite a while.  It wasn’t the passing air-streams of someone skipping by and taking their seat.  Or even walking over to the water cooler, grabbing a drink, and then returning to their seat.

No, the scent oddly permeated the room.  Dean sniffed the air and tried to follow his nose, wandering through the hall.  He was getting closer and closer, his chest was constricting, but as he honed in on the source—

Dean froze in his track for the second time in ten minutes.  Then he spun around on his heels, charged back to safety, and sat down so quickly in the fold-out chair next to Charlie that he almost crashed backward and gave himself a concussion.  She watched him with comically wide eyes and her mouth agape.

“Uh… what happened?” she asked because she didn’t understand what her friend was doing, nor the now-pale hue to his complexion.

What _Dean_ understood, however, was that he was _double-fucked_.

“Char,” his voice was shaky, staring blankly off at a wall as he explained, “My true mate?  Is the fuckin’ _alpha genius_ we came all the way to New York to watch his presentation and Q &A session!”

“Ohmygosh!”  Charlie blurted, a hand flying up to her brow, “That’s one hell of the true mate!  What did he say when you introduced yourself?!”

“I… didn’t,” Dean hung his head and buried his face in his palms.

“ _What_?!” Her squawk was so loud—multiple people turned around and stared (or glared) at her, and in turn, at Dean.

“He has a cold,” he whined pathetically because this whole situation was like a bad joke.  “I peeked in the wings, and there were mountains of tissues and tissue boxes, probably cold meds.  I doubt he can smell anything!  I didn’t want to be a huge fucking creep before his show, telling him we’re true mates!  I’ll probably get escorted out by security, thinking I’m some kind of insane groupie!”

Charlie paused for awhile in thought, then said, “I think if you’re close enough, he’ll be able to scent you.  Book signing, no way he won’t notice.  Think you can hold out until then?”

With a heavy sigh, Dean lamented, “Do I have a choice?”

Soon, the lights flickered, and in the next minute Dean’s true mate was on the stage, instantly apologizing for a little bug he picked up while on tour.  He said he was on the mend and not contagious, but ‘long hours always caught up to you.'  Dean wanted to spend those long hours with him.  Keep him up at night.  Among _other_ things.

It was so damn hard to appreciate the content of his presentation, when the omega was appreciating the _presenter_.  Of course, he was aware that Castiel Novak was known in their nook of the industry for being extraordinarily handsome as well as brilliant and funny in that off-kilter way.  But now, Dean was hyper-aware of every little, tiny nuance.

Hell, Dean was practically in the back row and he could see the blue of Castiel’s eyes shimmer.  That second-day stubble and the muscles that showed off his alpha but didn’t overdo it.  The way he talked with his hands.  Oh, his hands.  God, Dean was a mess!

There was a singular moment where they locked eyes, and it had the omega’s back straightening up at attention, responding to his alpha like a good omega would.  Castiel, all the way from the stage, found that interesting, apparently, because he continued to speak in Dean’s direction for a while.  The lingering gaze was all kinds of amazing, and it caused a whole heap of trouble for Dean, but he _needed_ this.  He needed some kind of attention from his true mate—which he could scent heavily in the room—when Castiel didn’t even know they belonged together yet.

Yeah—Dean was almost positive he didn’t retain even an ounce of information after ‘it’ happened.    
  
And _that_ would be Cas sniffing the air.

He did it discreetly, and probably no one would have noticed besides Charlie and Dean, but (at the same time) both of their hands darted out and grabbed the other’s thigh.  The pair held their breath, praying his eyes would land on Dean’s, but instead they fell directly down to the stage.

Nope.  Not out to anyone in the audience.

He looked at his motherfucking _shoes_.

Could’ve been worse, Dean supposed.  He could’ve looked at someone other than Dean.  And, to Cas’ credit, he was wearing some pretty nice shoes, too.

Still the presentation was like a rollercoaster, and as it wrapped up, Dean still wasn’t off the ride.  Neither was Charlie, for that matter.  Even as everyone was leaving their seats and heading for the brunch provided for the seminar, they still didn’t move.

One of the men in front of them cast a downward glance and said, “I don’t know what you two are on… but you should show more respect to Castiel Novak.  The man’s gifted, and you, sir, were blatantly sexualizing him and—”

“Woah, woah, woah!” Dean surged to his feet, and forced a laugh.  “First off, chucklehead, I have _nothing_ but respect for him!  I wasn’t ‘sexualizing him.’  I may have been appreciating his aesthetic appeal, since, well, how can you _not_?  But in no way would I ever, fucking ever, refer to Castiel in any way that was indecent!”

“That’s a shame.”  A very familiar, low crooning made Dean’s hair stand on end, but the proximity of the scent was so overwhelming, he might just pass out!

Dean forgot all about the dickwad, turned around and faced the man of his dreams, just an arm’s reach away.  And he turned into a bumbling fool.  Up close? _Jesus_ , there was a twinkle of mischief in his eye, his posture casual with his thumbs hooked in his belt loops.  And, dear Lord, those cheekbones and jawline…

“I, uh, mean… if you _wanna_ be indecent, that’s cool, I was just trying to protect your virtue, I—” Dean saw Charlie giving him the ’abort mission’ signs in the background, so he knew he _had_ to fix this train wreck!    
  
The omega closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and began again, giving himself a good kick in the ass.  “Castiel.  My name is Dean Winchester.  Ever since the elevator door opened on this floor, I’ve been acting like a ridiculous, out of control jackass, because all I scented was true mate.  It was overwhelming, amazing and addicting at the same time.  When I found out it was you, and you may not be able to scent me back?  I didn’t know _what_ to do.”

Dean couldn’t help himself if he wanted to—his eyes were working against him, flickering from Castiel’s neck, to his lips, to his eyes.  Over and over.  He was _so close!_  He wanted to reach out and grab Castiel, bury his face in the alpha’s neck, suck in the heavenly scent.

Castiel reached out and took Dean’s hand into his own in a sudden move.  Even _that_ barest of touches was enough to send a spark through the omega.  When Cas spoke, he had Dean’s rapt attention, hanging on the alpha’s every word.     
  
“I could scent you almost through a fog.  The rest of the crowd, it was dulled and dim from my cold, but one scent shone brightly, and I had no idea _why_.  At first, I thought it was the enhancers that women wear, but then I was too curious and followed my nose.  Now,” Cas took a step in, and _God_ , that was a dangerous move when Dean was practically vibrating out of his skin!  “I can’t even begin to imagine how you feel right now, because my senses are somewhat dampened.  But if it’s even half what I’m feeling...”

Behind his eyes was a fire.

Dean really, _really_ hoped he was reading this correctly.

“Oh, I’m feeling it.  Probably ten times more than half.  You can ask Charlie just how hard it struck me when I first scented you, alpha, like a brick friggin wall.”  Dean tossed in the title for good measure, see if Cas was one to respond or not…

When his nostrils flared, it told Dean _exactly_ what he wanted to know.  Cas slipped in the casual words of, “I have time before the signing.  Care to get to know one another?” but his escalating scent was anything but casual.

“Charlie, can you fend for yourself for a little bit?”  Dean’s voice was a little higher pitched than he would have liked, but when she flashed two thumbs up, Castiel had already started hauling Dean towards the elevator.

It turned out from glancing at the buttons that, here, in the same hotel, was a penthouse suite.  Castiel held the key.    
  
It was a damn good thing Dean and Charlie had stalled while the auditorium cleared out, because people would talk, since the suite was _exactly_ where they were headed.  It made the butterflies in Dean’s stomach reproduce at an alarming rate.  Still, Castiel hadn’t gone any further than hold his hand.

When the door opened to a clear path and they walked directly into the suite, Castiel abruptly said, “I apologize that my nose is so sub-par.  This isn’t how I imagined meeting my true mate.  In a perfect world?  I would have picked you out in the crowd, called you up on stage and told everyone that you were now mine.”  With a rumbling purr, he mused, “I can still do that.”

Dean’s mouth was watering, to scent, to kiss, watering for any and all things Cas.  Their current proximity was tantalizing, their minimal touch was teasing as they walked further into the room and Castiel’s words?  Too much but still not enough.    
  
“Oh yeah?  Would you want to claim me on stage, too?  A bit of a exhibitionist at heart?” he provoked him just barely, to test the waters—   
  
Castiel growled and tossed Dean back to the obscenely large bed.

“No, that’s for me, and only me.  Dean, you are beautiful.  How did I actually manage to find my true mate, and also get blessed with one so stunning?”  Finally ( _finally_!) the alpha brushed a kiss along his neck, and Dean keened.  “I truly apologize for my nose.  I feel embarrassed for even asking this, but at least I figured out what mattered, right?”  He laughed and snorted through his nose, “What’s your designation?”

“Oh.”  Dean spoke in time with the realization, “No, that’s not your fault, it makes sense.  The scent of true mate would overwhelm any other scents you associate with me.  I…don’t think I scent alpha.  I just _knew_ you were alpha,” Dean answered with a wink, “and I’m an omega, just how true mates usually work out.”

Now that he had a legitimate reason, and Dean couldn’t get the words out fast enough, “Let me see if I can scent your alpha?”

Like a friggin blessing from God himself, Castiel openly offered his neck forward.

Dean reached up, wrapping one arm around Cas’ back, one looped under his shoulder, grabbing the base of his throat and indulged in his newest, and most intense (yet oddly tame) fantasy to date.  He breathed in Cas’ scent, directly from the source, and after the third amazing lungful he felt scent-drunk.  Dean moaned unabashedly, and while that didn’t bother him, letting Castiel know how obsessed he was with his…

Dean discovered he was _also_ hard as a rock in his pants.  And there was no hiding that.

“Find any alpha?” Castiel’s voice was hoarse as his hand reached down to caress the omega’s upper thigh, Dean knew damn well he was taunting him in more ways than one and now he was embarrassed.

Fuck!

“Just… heaven,” Dean answered, and had a problem deciding whether to let go or continue to soak it in.

But then an idea sparked to mind… how would his lovely true mate’s scent change and shift when Dean was rocking his world?  The way his arousal mixing in and shaking things up was making his libido go through the roof, and he craved more.  He wanted it all.  All the good, all the bad, _everything_ —fuck, this really was what true mates were, wasn’t it?

“Dean—” Castiel abruptly sat up on the bed, and put a little distance between them, pursing his lips for a moment.  Then his demeanor changed to tenacity, disclosing, “I won’t be able to hold myself back much longer.  I wanted to give you a chance to tell me if you didn’t want something.  I’m… worried I’m going to snap soon.  You have no idea how badly I want you, all of you, but I need you to say something.  Say yes.  Or, if you’re not sure and need time to think—I know this is a lot—”

“Yes!” Dean all but shouted, tackling the alpha ( _his_ alpha) to the bed and kissing him until their lips were swollen.

Every second was magic.  The passion, the potential, the biological bond they truly already shared, and they now could discover exactly what made one another tick.  Oh, it was beautiful.  The roaming hands, tasting each other’s skin—but the thing that Dean could never, ever, ever get enough of was Castiel’s scent.

The way it mixed in with his emotions and fierce lust, _holy shit_ , did Dean take advantage of scenting Cas and giving him playful nips to the column of his neck, just to give him a reason to linger there.  Once their clothes were shed, bodies were skin to skin it felt like it made sense.  It was strange, because normally this was the part where you’d rush to get off, hurry and push it in—

But not Dean or Castiel.

They stayed this way, grazing touches, mouths licking and Castiel begging, “Let me leave marks?” because he was already clearly infatuated with the concept.  “Even though it’s too early to really mate, I—”

“Hell yes—I wanna remember every second of this.  Be able to remember you on my skin, babe,” Dean kissed him with an unruly roll of his hips, “Until you can really claim me.  God, I can’t wait.”

“How wondrous, that we found each other.” Castiel’s scent was building into tumultuous desire and Dean felt it too, he memorized every second.  “I need to know everything about you—”

“I wanna start with how you feel inside me.  Wanna, Cas?” he whispered, and then nipped his earlobe.  “You can take me however you want.  You already know I’m dripping wet, your hands are covered in my slick, sliding all around our bodies.  Now I wanna take your cock.”

Cas’ exhale was shaky, and before he kissed Dean he promised, “I’ll make it so good for you, omega.”

“Know you will, alpha.”  He chased after the kiss and Cas’ lips before a wicked grin formed on his face.  Dean knew he was ready, those curious fingers told him enough, he was eager to spread his legs and welcome his mate.  He was _so_ goddamn _eager_.

Now, Dean was waiting with a little bit of a quiver (okay, maybe his anticipation was making him shake like a friggin leaf)—he was on edge.  He knew Castiel could and would move fast, and he didn’t know just what he had planned.    
  
Even though it was early, he trusted Cas.  Dean didn’t think that fate would be so cruel to set him up with some kind of serial-killer douchebag.  Besides, the alpha couldn’t really get away with that, being in the public eye and whatnot so that was Dean’s failsafe—but he _needed_ his true mate to get moving, suspense being the real killer here.

Just like he thought, Castiel surprised him by shoving him down on his side, and pushing his knees shut, thighs together too.  Dean looked confused until Cas hauled him up into his lap and slowly began sliding inside him.  And—holy fuck—it wasn’t just because Dean was tight to begin with, the damn position made him even tighter!

Dean whimpered and tried to roll his hips, begging, “Cas, _Cas_ , I…” until his alpha bottomed out, all words forgotten.

Castiel held all the control, every last piece of it, from the way he positioned his pelvis to the way he switched from shallow, fast thrusts to long, deep pumps that ripped the air from Dean’s lungs.  Holy shit, he’d never been held down, out of control and fucked so _completely_ , in an experiences as all-encompassing as this.     
  
His true mate was everywhere—his hands were roaming, his breath was hot puffs against Dean’s skin from where he hunched over, his voice low and encouraging, God, his dick was buried so deep inside him, but more than anything, Dean was basking in the scent.  And Castiel…well, he was a _damn_ good mate, because somehow in the switch-ups, in the midst of the chaos, he’d still nail Dean’s sweet spot.

It was a good thing they had the penthouse suite.

They didn’t have to worry about neighbors and thin walls.  No one could hear Dean’s shouts of pleasure.  He didn’t feel like holding back, he needed to show Cas what he did to him, so why the hell should he stop himself?

“C-Cas, gonna knot me?”  Dean could feel the light friction rub against his rim, and he genuinely wanted to know.

Except, Dean’s craving had the wrong effect.  Instead of encouraging him, it seemed to be like a glass of ice water over the alpha.

Castiel pulled out and cursed under his breath, explaining, “I’m sorry, Dean, I was too distracted and scent-drunk—”

Dean didn’t bother with words, he swung his legs open and pulled Cas down between them, grabbing his thick, gorgeous alpha cock and guiding it back to his gushing, sloppy rim.  He pressed down just enough to push the head inside, and held Castiel in place— _right there_ —making the alpha’s eyes double in size and his jaw drop.  Dean also clenched his muscles around Cas’ cock head for good measure.     
  
He _wanted_ to see Cas squirm, Cas _break_ , and he thought he had a pretty damn good chance right about now—

“Cas, cum inside me.  That’s an order from your omega,” Dean’s voice was wanton and lust wrecked.  “And knot me just like this.  So I can kiss the hell out of you when we’re tied together.  So I can scent how happy you are.  So we can take some time to ourselves and… celebrate.”

The alpha seemed to be inspired by the words and followed directions because that good of a plan couldn’t be debated.  Cas began rocking his hips again, chuckling, “You are one of a kind.”

“I mean…unless you _don’t_ want to knot me.  If you don’t wanna pump me full with as many loads as you can handle.  ‘Cause I know _I_ can take it, Cas.  Question is—can you?”  When Dean winked, Castiel was picking up the pace and he couldn’t toy with him anymore, because the alpha had come full circle and meant business, and didn’t appreciate the teasing.  “ _Yes_ , baby—that’s it!  God, stretch me wide open on it!  I want any claim I can get, alpha!”

A pure carnal growl practically roared from Castiel’s chest as he snapped his hips harder and faster, feeling the beginning of his knot locking inside Dean—now no chance to turn back.  Dean was absolutely fucking ecstatic, and while the alpha may have some reservations in his right mind… this was not it.

All he could think about was fucking his mate, relentlessly blowing his load into that perfect body and attempting to claim him in all the ways that weren’t an actual mating bite.  He wanted it, he felt that true mate draw because his entire focus, while he was fucking Dean senseless, was his damn neck!  This wasn’t something to be taken lightly—this bond, the insanity of this pull, a draw to make two people one and, no, he _couldn’t_!

Castiel had to jolt backwards, keep himself away from kissing Dean all together.  While the omega whimpered and tried to pull them together, Castiel couldn’t and wouldn’t risk it.  The yearning was too powerful, it threatened to overwhelm him in the most primal way.  
  
He wanted to know this amazing man, he needed to do right by him and knowing they would eventually mate (when the time was right) helped him regain some control.

“Dean, I wanna watch you cum,” he made sure to use his alpha voice when he pressed further, “Can you do that for your alpha?  I’m so close to knotting you, you’re stunning, I don’t want to miss a moment—”  Heaving out those words was harder than he thought, but Castiel meant every last one of them.

It was the _order_ from his alpha that did it, that set off the trip-wire and Dean was shouting, still reaching for Cas.  While the alpha dipped forward and stole an open-mouth hot kiss, he couldn’t linger.  It was _too tempting_ , he had to rebound, watching Dean writhe on his cock like it was the last ride out of town and the sight, the filthy words…

Castiel doubled over, his knot swelling and filling his true mate full of the first load.  The orgasm was so damn intense—every other encounter fizzled into the background because this was it, this was the pinnacle.  Cas was gasping, tossing his head back as he continued to grind and finally, finally, the mating pheromones dissipated along with his release.

That didn’t mean that he was done yet.  It only meant he could _finally_ kiss the hell out of his omega, which he was aching for.  It was also time see what his beautiful mate could handle, and what he’d have to train him to handle in the future.

“God, you’re h-huge, your knot is huge,” Dean moaned, sinking into the mattress, thriving in the feel, in the completion of being tied with the alpha who he was meant to be with.  Yet, he didn’t know his alpha had a deviant streak a mile wide.  So when Castiel continued rolling his hips and rocking, Dean was puzzled but worded it like a tease, “Can’t get enough already, huh, Cas?”

“You’re correct,” he confirmed and leaned down to kiss the confusion from Dean’s face.  “Your body is perfect.  You’re not a breakable, frail and weak omega.  I’m thrilled I was blessed with someone I can see as an equal.”  He was wearing a shark-like grin when he said, “Someone I don’t have to worry about breaking.”

All right, even though Dean’s body _was_ superbly sore and he was stretched full of Cas’ knot, he knew damn well his alpha wasn’t going to hurt him.  So he cracked a smile and agreed, “I was born rugged.  …Kinda one of the reasons I was worried about not finding a mate, let alone a _true_ mate.  Not the best omega on the market.”

“That’s not true, Dean, you’re utter perfection.”  The words flowed so naturally, it was almost shocking.  Castiel continued to use that word—perfect—and Dean couldn’t believe the conviction behind it.

After worrying his bottom lip, he raised his gaze to lock with Castiel’s and hauled him down, needed to scent the combination of both gratification and the desire for more.  And, holy fucking hell, was it awesome.  Dean’s tongue flattened and dragged across Cas’ throat, flicking off at his earlobe and receiving a moan coupled with a full-body shudder.

Dean could scent it, now that he himself wasn’t caught up in the riptides of boundless lust, and was strangely ‘sober.’  Cas was right on that ledge and it made him thrilled that it took hardly no time, whatsoever, to get there.  It was a damn good compliment.

He grabbed Cas’ face with both hands, now rocking his hips in time with his true mate’s, and dropped his voice to a dangerously low timbre:

“Do your worst.”

Dean didn’t even have to nose at Cas’ scent glands to get a reaction, they exploded brightly with excitement, the purest kind of arousal, gratitude and so many more friggin fireworks.  He nodded quickly, leaned forward and their mouths clashed.

It was right around that time that the alpha gasped into his omega’s mouth, and Dean felt the pressure inside him grow a little more intense.  He could feel the hot rush of cum mixing and swirling on his insides, all the while Cas praised him and whispered these sweet nothings into his ear.

Dean was feeling that heady rush from the scents all over again, and when the alpha continued the lazy pumps of his hips, he had to wonder… not to mention, allow his body to relax and breathe.

Was this Castiel’s typical MO?  Was this something the true mate bond had awakened in him?  Was it Dean and (like he’d pointed out) his physique that made it possible for things to get very, _very_ hands-on?

Dean was finally back from another shockwave due to the overwhelming sensation, and it was at times like this that he wished his refractory period was like that of an alpha’s.  Because, even knotted together, Dean could have still rode him.  Stuff like that to please him, but right now, he was in over his head.  Hell, _way_ over his head and so he happily allowed Castiel to stay in the driver’s seat.  It was exhilarating to see what the alpha was capable of, having a sneak peek of what mated life could hold…

It was kind of stupid-crazy how quickly he’d come to trust Castiel, especially in such an intimate way like this…

Dean was reeling, he was seizing as Cas took his time, looking as though he was winding up for the last hurrah and forcing Dean’s attention.  Even though the omega didn’t feel comfortable giving it, exactly.  Dean… didn’t want to show his mate any discomfort, anything that would make him feel bad because if there was one thing Dean had trouble with?  It was masking his damn facial expressions in the middle of an intense situation.

This happened to be the _definition_ of intense.

But Castiel captured it anyway and pressed his lips to his brow, whispering, “What did I do to deserve you?  As if everything else wasn’t enough, this body…the way it bends and folds and gushes endless slick for me.  Dean, you’re a masterpiece.  Know that.  So beautiful, the way you take my cock, my knot, my cum… it’s just… _holy fuck_ —”

That was when his (hopefully) last orgasm hit him, and milked him dry.  In the midst of it the alpha pulled Dean in close, kissing every inch of skin he could get his mouth on, Dean was choking back a whimper.  A really, _really_ loud whimper.

Dean knew if he relaxed, his body would adjusted, he’d get used to it.  It had only been a little bit, so everything went back to the way things were, kind of untouched and untainted, like a born-again virgin.  And even when he was getting a little kinky in the bed with the (very, very few) alphas he’d really trusted, they never pumped him _this_ full.

Everything about this…it was an entirely new experience and the daze Dean was in…he wondered if he could have imagined it?

…But then Castiel—

He was grounding, and brought Dean back to Earth.  And the absolutely, undeniable, sated scent of true mate warmed his heart and it was even better than the first whiff he’d gotten.  Dean smiled to himself, because he’d pleased his alpha.  Even though he was still trying to… _reconfigure_ , Cas’ current scent had a calming, blissful affect on him and (he didn’t know _when_ the hell this happened) he was on this stomach, curled up on Cas’ chest.

The alpha was…suspiciously quiet.

So Dean treaded light.

“Jesus.  I mean….what are the chances, Cas?  I’m over the friggin moon I found you, here, of all places.”  Dean clucked his tongue and looked up, trying to get a kiss, but the alpha was focused on the ceiling.  “Hey.  What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

“Dean…I’m so sorry I pushed you past your limit, I was so obsessed with claiming you however I could, but _knew_ I couldn’t leave a real mating mark yet that…I got carried away.  Much too carried away.   _Fuck_ ,” he scrubbed a hand down his face.  “If I pushed _you_ _away_ , I understand I—”

“Cas—”  This time, there was a warning tacked onto his name.  “I could’ve stopped you whenever I wanted.  But I didn’t.  And if I had, you would have listened, because you’re _my_ alpha.  I’m fine, babe.  Maybe I’ll need a little time to recoup, so how about you give me a private lecture if I can’t attend yours,” Dean wiggled his eyebrows and made sure not to flinch or show any signs of distress, because he knew damn well Castiel would take it and run with it.

At least that cracked a smile on Cas’ face and he nodded, “I believe I can do that.  After all, it is my fault you probably won’t be leaving this room until tomorrow.  You’ll need sleep.”  He kissed the top of Dean’s head tenderly and held him closer.  “How long?”

“Until we seal the deal?”  Dean wanted and needed to make sure he got this 100% correct and didn’t assume a goddamn thing.  Especially when it had to do with the rest of their friggin lives.

“Yes.  How would you like to go about it.  This.  Us.”  He took Dean’s hand and brought it up to his lips, placing a small, delicate and sweet kiss on his knuckles.  “Of course, we need to get to know each other.  I happen to know you flew in from across the country to get here.  But…I’d be willing to relocate, if you want me to.  Most of my job entails travel and—”

“Woah,” Dean was completely floored and taken aback by that specific vow.  “I mean… we can snuggle in bed, put something on TV as background noise and chat more.  You know I feel the same way.”  He added with a surprise laugh, “Shit, I did the _second_ that elevator door opened.”

“Then you understand that my home base is just a random apartment in New York.  I’m not particularly attached to it.  I’m always on the road, I’ve just never located a place on my touring schedule that’s caught my interest.  But… I’d do it, I’d move, for _someone_ ,” he seemed nervous, and Dean supposed it made sense, because he really was putting himself out there.

And shit, if the omega didn’t appreciate it.  He was so friggin surprised, flattered and outright speechless for a while that _Castiel Novak_ would be willing to do this for _him_?  The hits just kept on coming—in a damn fantastic way.

“Well, hell, after this tour wraps up, you wanna come back with me and check out my location?  See if it's something you’re interested in?”  Dean tried to keep it light, because he refused to scare his true mate away, hell, he was vibrating with excitement about even the prospect of… all right, he _needed_ to pull it back in.

But the smile on Cas’ face shone brilliant and he nodded, “I’d like that very much, Dean.  Shall we plan on it?”

“Fuck yes!”  Now he was even _more_ thrilled.  

And he couldn’t keep his lips to himself.

Even long after Castiel’s knot went down, they celebrated with steamy kisses and playful touches even though they were left with quite a mess on the bedsheets.  Then they showered together, unable to keep their hands off one another and spoke more in the echoing stall than any other conversation they managed in bed.  After calling room service for new bedding once they were out of the shower, they laid down in the fresh sheets and made out on a spectrum from teasing to sweet and romantic.

Both were so damn optimistic, and so friggin overjoyed.  Castiel nearly missed his Q&A panel because he was still too busy with a certain true mate…

Just a taste was already more than enough to set the wheels in motion for love.

Who knows what would happen when Castiel’s cold cleared up and he could smell Dean’s complete scent without his stuffy nose and medicine head.  Yes, they needed to get to know each other ASAP, because of Cas was already having problems not making Dean his.  He was pretty sure once this cleared up, regardless of time, location, the company they kept…

Hell, Castiel may even drag him into a storage closet to mate him.  That’s what he expected to happen if the sickness weaned at the wrong time!    
  
Yep, they had some work to accomplish in the present, and it was a _small_ window, but everything would pay off.  This was their future.  And it had come by chance, out of a goddamn regional conference in a business both alpha and omega just happened to be interested in.  The probability of it, the odds alone were so staggering, yet here they were.  Cuddled in bed together with their true mate planning a future together.   
  
Just like that.   
  
It was also the best way to wrap up the tour, if Castiel said so himself.


End file.
